The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computing networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
As users become increasingly dependant upon wireless networks for business and personal needs, the desire for faster and more widely accessible wireless communications increases. In some instances, wireless networks may employ various techniques, such as hardware or software solutions, to increase the bandwidth and transfer rates of the wireless network and to increase coverage of wireless networks. One technique involves the relaying of communications between access points to increase the transfer rates and the coverage provided by a wireless communications system.